A connector structure disclosed in the PTL 1 is a structure provided with a housing, a clamping terminal, a slider, a flat cable and a cable pressing member. According to the connector structure of the PTL 1, the clamping terminal is included as a terminal which is accommodated in the housing. The slider is included as an insertion member. The flat cable is included as a circuit body. The cable pressing member is included to be fitted with the slider and to fix the flat cable.
The flat cable is fixed to a bottom surface of the slider by the cable pressing member. The slider is inserted between an upper terminal part and a lower terminal part of the clamping terminal accommodated in the housing. When the slider is inserted, since the flat cable is in the above-mentioned fixed state, the cable conductor contacts with the lower terminal part to made an electric connection.
When the slider in a state of fixing the flat cable is inserted to the clamping terminal, the upper terminal part and the lower terminal part are bent in a separating direction (pushed open) with the insertion. While a clamping is performed by a reaction force of this bending, the connection of the lower terminal part and the cable conductor is maintained.
The connection of the lower terminal part and the cable conductor is accomplished when top parts of projections formed on the lower terminal part are in a line contact or point contact with the cable conductor.